Gallery:I Was a Middle Aged Robot
Candace is determined to win this year's father-daughter obstacle course after receiving many "loser" trophies. Unfortunately, Lawrence stumbles into Agent P's lair and his memory is accidentally erased by a gadget, giving him the mind of a toddler. Read the full summary... Gallery name needed File:Candace training for Father-Daughter games.png|Candace is training for the Father-Daughter picnic. File:MakingWayForANewTrophy.png|Lawrence is looking at past trophies, though they lost all those years. File:Loser.png|A "Loser" trophy. File:Perry'sSecretHouseEntrance.png|Perry goes to his secret HQ as usual... File:That'sPeculiar.png|..but Lawrence sees the entrance... File:SuckedThroughTheTubes.png|...and goes thorugh the tubes to his lair. File:EavesdroppingOnPerry.png|Lawrence learns Perry's a secret agent! File:LawrenceInMemoryEraser.png|But Lawrence trips over a cord and falls into the memory eraser! File:LawrenceLostHisMemory.png|After getting Lawrence free, Carl explains the situation to Major Monogram. File:Backup family robots.png|He's built robotic replicas of the Flynn-Fletcher family in case a situation like this happened. File:EULG.jpg|Doofenshmirtz shows off "Eulg", his latest creation. File:EulgDemonstration.png|Eulg takes things apart instead of sticking them together, as Doofenshmirtz demonstrates. File:YouMustReturnToHQ.png|Perry is ordered to return to HQ. File:Restoring Lawrence's memory.png|While Carl restores Lawrence's memory... File:PerryPilotingLawrenceRobot.png|...Perry will pilot the robot in his place. File:FloatingPepSquadMobile.png|The floating pep squad mobile. File:ObservationDeck.png|The Observation Deck. File:EngineDeck.png|The Engine Deck. File:FunBounceRoom.png|And the Fun Bounce Room. File:Dad hasn't shown up yet.png|Candace is worried that her father hasn't appeared yet. File:LindaCaughtInTraffic.png|Linda, however, is caught in a traffic jam. File:NeverMindHe'sHere.png|The Lawrence robot shows up at the picnic. File:Let'sGetCheckedIn.png|"Let's get checked in, dad!" File:Blimp commentary.png|Phineas provides commentary on the events from the blimp. File:FatherDaughterTugOfWar.png|The Tug-of-War event. File:FiresideGirlsCharge.png|"Charge!" File:SkywritingEncouragement.png|They even skywrite in the sky for her! File:PhineasAndFerbAreDrivingABlimp.png|Candace telling "Dad" Phineas and Ferb are driving a blimp. File:PieEatingContest.png|The pie eating contest. File:Awkward moment 2.png|A boy sees Perry putting away the pies. ("Eewww!") File:Balloon animal entry.png|Their balloon animal entry, which they lose on as it's not a balloon. File:RobotOverheating.png|Candace panics when she sees her "Dad" overheat. File:PerrySweating.png|Despite sweating from the robot overheating, Perry must continue his mission. File:Cooling off the Lawrence robot.png|Perry cools down the robot after Candace hands it some water. File:Balloon toss.png|Candace and "Lawrence" doing the balloon toss. File:We'veRestoredHisMemory.png|Perry is informed that Lawrence's memory is fully restored. File:MakingTheSwitch.png|They switch the fake Lawrence with the real one while Candace is distracted. File:Awkward moment 1.png|The boy sees Carl and Perry. File:We'reInSecondPlace.png|Candace tells him they're in second place. File:Adult diaper factory.png|Doof's target: The Adult Diaper Factory. File:EulgTakesApartPlane.png|But he accidentally spills some Eulg on his plane and it falls apart. File:We started a wave.png|Phineas and Ferb start a wave. File:SackRaceStart.png|Phineas starts the sack race. File:IRememberTheRhyme.png|When they slip up, Lawrence remembers the rhyme to get them in the rhythm. File:SlidingDownLadders.png|The Fireside Girls get ready for their final cheer. File:SafeLandingOnBlimp.png|While Doof makes a safe landing... File:PlaneDebrisFallsOnDoof.png|The debris from the plane falls on Doof. File:TackDelflatesBlimp.png|And a stray tack pops the blimp... File:Blimp deflates out of control.png|...causing the blimp to go out of control. File:NewFiresideGirls.png|Bubblegum, bubblegum, running in the sack! File:HopToTheFinish.png|Hop to the finish and don't look back! File:SackRaceWinners.png|Candace and Lawrence win the sack race! File:I'mSoProudOfYou.png|Linda congratulates them for winning. File:FatherDaughterWinners.png|They also win first place overall in the competitions! File:I'veSeenYouSomewhere.png|"Didn't I see you somewhere before?" File:FireUpTheMemoryEraser.png|"Carl! Fire up the memory eraser!" To return to the " " episode summary, click here. I Was a Middle Aged Robot